


Bonding Time

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mean delinquents, uhhhhh mild violence, yuzuru defends leons honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Koga sends Yuzuru on a walk with Leon!





	Bonding Time

“Oi, Fushimi! He ain’t gonna bite ya! Leon is a good boy. Give him a pat.” Koga snapped at Yuzuru, who had gone as white as sheet, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Leon sat just in front of Yuzuru, his butt wiggling in place of his nearly non-existent tail. He stared up at Yuzuru with big, wide eyes, wanting nothing more than to give him slobbery doggie kisses.

“Ah, but...Oogami-sama...what if…” Yuzuru paused, taking in a deep breath. “What if...he bites me?” He stared at Leon, uncharacteristic fear in his fuschia eyes.

“Don’t be a baby, and don’t call me that. I already told ya that Leon’s a good boy! Just pet him already!” Koga crossed his arms and glared at Yuzuru. “I wouldn’t train my dog to bite, yanno. Just ‘cuz he’s got a spiked collar don’t mean he’s aggressive.”

Leon whined, shifting his paws impatiently. He didn’t move any closer to Yuzuru, though, following Koga’s instructions to ‘stay’ faithfully. He only wanted to say hello!

Koga crouched next to Leon and attached a leash to his collar. He had managed to convince Yuzuru to come with him on one of Leon’s walks so that he could try to get more used to the corgi.

Just then, Koga’s phone rang out. He let out a sigh and answered the phone. “What’s the matter?” He went quiet for a minute, listening intently. Then he glanced back up at Yuzuru, frowning. “This is gonna take a while. Go take Leon out. He’ll listen to you. I'll catch up to you.”

Yuzuru stared at Koga as he placed the other end of the leash into his hand. The expression on Koga’s face told him that he wouldn’t accept any refusal, and Yuzuru didn't exactly want to upset Koga.

“Very well…” He sighed, glancing down at Leon anxiously.

When Koga didn’t respond after that, Yuzuru turned and slowly headed towards the door, nearly flinching when Leon raced past him to the door. The corgi bounced on his paws and wiggled his butt. He was one hundred and fifty percent ready to go.

Yuzuru opened the front door and followed Leon as he darted outside and down the steps. Unsure of himself around the corgi, he let Leon take the lead, following him with as much distance as he could put between them with the leash.

For a while, they walked peacefully, Leon stopping every so often to sniff at a flower or roll around in the grass, while Yuzuru kept his distance, unnerved by the dog.

So far, Leon had done nothing strange or aggressive and Yuzuru was trying not to admit to himself that he was kind of cute in his own way. Of course, he would still keep his distance because Leon was still an unpredictable being with the possibility of suddenly turning on him.

Yuzuru knew that Koga would think he was being ridiculous for even being concerned about something like that happening. Though Koga kept reassuring him about Leon’s gentle personality, he could not get rid of the underlying fear that Leon would suddenly turn on him the moment he let his guard down.

A low growl drew Yuzuru out of his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Leon standing in front of him protectively. His hackles were raised and his fangs were bared at something coming up ahead.

They rounded the corner, and Yuzuru stopped in his tracks. It was not a good sight before them, and it seemed as if Leon’s growls had been to warn Yuzuru of what was ahead.

Waiting front of them in an alley, lounged a gang of delinquents, looking bored out of their minds. The moment Yuzuru came into view, still clad in his school uniform, their interest seemed to spike.

Perhaps they mistook him for easy prey. If that was the case, it was their own graves they were digging and not his or Leon’s.

The delinquents rose to their feet, slinking over to Yuzuru like feral alley cats. “Hey, kid. You’re in our territory, so you’ll have to pay a fee to get through.” The tallest one hissed, hunched over and staring at Yuzuru menacingly.

“Yeah, and you’d better do it willingly, or else we’ll take that little pooch of yours, got it?” The shortest one looked at Leon and grinned. “He’d make a nice little rug, dontcha think, boss?”

“I think you might be right. So what’s your answer gonna be, kid?” The tallest one leered at Yuzuru, a nasty grin spreading across his face.

Down by Yuzuru’s feet, Leon barked and growled at the delinquents, putting up a strong front despite the fact that he was shaking like a leaf. He clearly sensed their malicious intent.

For whatever reason, that was enough to make Yuzuru snap.

Yuzuru loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves, slowly stepping in front of Leon. Though there was still a lingering trace of his fear of Leon, he could not allow these delinquents to lay a single hand on the little dog.

Even so, five on one was little much for him to handle on his own, even with his military training. It was definitely not good odds for him. He certain that he could take down at least two of them before the other three got the jump on him.

If he had a bat or even a pipe, he was sure the odds would even out, but it would also run the risk of him being arrested and charged assault if someone were to come upon the scene. It was far more practical to face them with these bad odds.

“I apologize, but I’m not going to pay your fee, and I am not going to let you harm a single hair on that dog’s body.” Yuzuru spoke with a cold politeness, his expression everything but that. “I will give you two options. Let us pass and remain unharmed, or foolishly try to take me on.”

“It’s five against one! Are you stupid or somethin’?” The lead delinquent asked, his face lighting up at the thought of taking down the one person that had challenged him. “Y’know what? I don’t care!” Throwing good sense and caution to the wind, the delinquent immediately went for Yuzuru.

Yuzuru and Leon reacted at the same time, Leon letting out a fearsome snarl and sinking his teeth into the delinquent’s leg, and Yuzuru catching the delinquent’s fist.

While the delinquent was distracted, Yuzuru twisted his arm sharply behind his back and shoved him down to the ground. He stomped down on his back mercilessly to keep him down, while Leon let go and growled at the other delinquents that had begun to swarm in to help their leader.

“Try it; I dare you.” Yuzuru pressed his foot down hard on the delinquent’s arm, an almost gleeful expression on his face. “I will not hesitate to break his arm.”

The underlings hesitated, looking to their boss for instructions. They received nothing but a cry of pain. 

Apparently too stupid to realize that Yuzuru meant what he said, the underlings all went for him at the same time.

If Yuzuru was being honest with himself, he had been expecting a little more from the delinquents, and he was thoroughly disappointed when two of them knocked each other out when he ducked out of the way of their fists.

The other two were less of a disappoint to him, until Leon let out a snarl that rivalled that of a rabid wolf’s snarl and scared one of them off.

The last delinquent, the one who had suggested turning Leon into a coat, seemed to have at least a little bit of street smarts compared to the others.

Yuzuru ducked again as the delinquent went for his face, not quite quick enough to escape the blow that landed against his jaw. Pain lanced through his jaw, but he didn’t let it distract him.

However, Yuzuru did not have a chance to strike the delinquent back, as Leon leapt to his defense, snarling.

The corgi made a flying leap and knocked the delinquent to the ground, baring his fangs angrily at him. He was not a happy camper, and were it not for Yuzuru dragging him away, he would have given the delinquent a nasty bite.

Yuzuru lifted the corgi into his arms without hesitation and turned back the way they had come. He paused and glanced back at the delinquents. “Say a word about this to anyone and…” He trailed off, giving them a look that implied nothing but a bad end for them.

As they rounded the corner, Yuzuru bumped right into Koga, whose expression was unusually fearful. The moment Koga spotted Yuzuru, his expression softened into relief.

“Oi, what the hell happened to you?!” Koga had noticed the spot where the delinquent’s fist had met with his jaw, where it was red and beginning to bruise already.

Yuzuru frowned a little, glancing down at Leon. “Leon defended me from some delinquents.” He spoke only half the truth, having not told Koga about his past and the fact that he was perfectly capable of taking people out yet.

Koga glanced down at Leon and let out a sigh of relief. “Good boy, Leon, good boy!” He praised, leaning close and giving the corgi a kiss between his ears. He glanced back up at Yuzuru, frowning. “I forgot to warn you about them…”

Though Koga hadn’t explicitly said he was sorry, Yuzuru accepted the apology he was given. He leaned close to Koga and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m fine, and so is Leon.”

Koga blinked, glancing between Leon and Yuzuru, as if he had just realized something. “You made friends with him.” He was stunned that Leon had won Yuzuru over so quickly.

Yuzuru glanced down at Leon and then back up at Koga, startled. He glanced down at Leon when he began to wiggle, only to be greeted with a multitude of doggie kisses.

He found that he didn’t mind that Leon was so close to him now. The corgi was actually kind of cute, now that he thought about it.

“This is great! Now I won’t have to break up with you!” Koga’s words startled Yuzuru.

“You mean...you were going to break up with me if I couldn’t get used to Leon…?” Yuzuru stared at Koga for a moment, realizing that Koga was only teasing him after a moment.

“Nah, I’m just teasin’!” Koga leaned close and gave Yuzuru a kiss this time, hardly seeming to notice Leon’s slobber all over his face.

It was a relief to Yuzuru, and he was glad that he had managed to bond with the thing closest to Koga’s heart, even if he still wasn’t comfortable around dogs. It was progress, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!!! I know it turned a little more into Yuzuru bonding with Leon than actual Koga/Yuzuru, but Leon is the way to Koga's heart so! Also is it just me or did I accidentally make the delinquents sound like 20's mobsters???
> 
> Anyway, if you want to suggest something for me to write, you can find me @shichibunny on twitter!!!


End file.
